Love & Lies
by i'llbethere kRiiZz
Summary: Bella es una agente de una agencia paranormal, va a la mansion cullen a hacer un documental sobre la nueva especie de vampiros, a kilometros de ahi La orden del fenix, intentara proteger al mundo magico de "Los exterminadores"
1. La Mansion Cullen

_**Estos, OBVIAMENTE no son mis personajes, son de Stephenie Meyer :) y pues la trama la invente yo :D**_

**Love & Lies**

**(Amor y Mentiras) **

**~Capitulo 1~**

La Mansion Cullen

_Click_

La cámara prendió y comenzó a grabar

-Soy Isa... soy Bella Swan –Nunca me gusto Isabella – Y me dirijo a la mansión Cullen, donde pasare unos meses en compañía de la familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen, para seguir cada paso en su investigación de una nueva sub especie de vampiro que toma sangre humana.

Le puse pausa y comencé a conducir, acababa de volver, papa estaba casado con su trabajo de Jefe de Policía así que yo vivía con mama en Jacksonville, hasta que empecé a trabajar de "reportera", en realidad trabajaba para una agencia donde los "mitos" son realidad, una agencia paranormal, este es mi primer trabajo de campo, y es como ya dije seguir los pasos de la investigación del Doctor Carlisle y el vive aquí, en Forks, Washington. El lugar mas lluvioso del mundo y perfecto para vampiros, solo unos cuantos sabíamos de su existencia como tales ya que algunos decidían vivir en la noche o en lugares sin sol (¿Existen?), o muy poco, pero lo cierto es que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, como Jake, mi mejor amigo desde pequeña, "Mientes tan mal, que crees que nadie puede mentir", y si, nunca lo hubiera pensado. Lo conocía a el y a sus hijos adoptivos Alice y Emmett, Alice veía el futuro y Emmett era demasiado_ grande_...realmente grande, era muy fuerte y musculoso, pero es muy gracioso, hace bromas de todo, en especial de mi torpeza inhumana.

Llegue, estacione mi vieja, pero algo confiable pick-up frente a la mansión del doctor, se veía pobre, al lado de los autos de sus hijos, tenia otros tres, según me dijo Alice, eran, en total: Edward,Rosalie, Emmett, Ella y Jasper quien era su pareja, esperaba llevar una buena relación con todos, de lo contrario, no les seria problema el matarme...

-¡Bella! Bienvenida –Era mi vampira favorita, Alice, ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga aunque renegaba de mis gustos para vestir "Eso ya paso" "Ahora son las faldas" "Deberías probarte esto"

-Hola Alice

-Edward lleva sus maletas a su habitación

-Seguro, su majestad -Era obvio que estaba molesto, esto definitivamente no era un buen inicio.

eeii, yo otra vez, la autora :D haha ok, pues waaa gracias por leer mi historia ^^

y pues, si les gusto, denme un review :D y si no...igual!!

Creen que deba continuar ??

LaLaLa

Besos

**kRiiZz **


	2. La Orden del Fénix

_**Estos, OBVIAMENTE no son mis personajes, son de Stephenie Meyer :) ah y los de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling y pues la trama la invente yo :D**_

_**Por cierto los "Exterminadores" son mios :) (Los personajes xD)**_

_

* * *

_

Esta vez sera narrado por mi, ya saben la autora xD

_Disfruten :D_

**

* * *

**

Love & Lies

**(Amor y Mentiras) **

**~Capitulo 2~**

_La Orden Del Fénix_

En ese mismo instante, en Londres Inglaterra...

El helicoptero anuncio su llegada, la puerta voló, partiendose en dos

-Chicos, ¿por qué cada que los llamo la puerta se rompe? Hay una perilla ahi.

-Lo sentimos, la costumbre - Harry se paro para recibir a sus invitados, saco su varita y reparo la puerta.

-Si siguen asi, la señora Weasly nos echara -Todos rieron -Por cierto, ¿Jonh no sospecha nada? -Las risas cesaron

-No, por suerte no -Belen tomo asiento, junto a sus hermanos y primos

-No tardara mucho en que descubra todo y nos mate -Dijo molesta Cindy

-¿Paso algo? -Dijo Hermione preocupada

-Casi mata a Belen, lo de siempre -Dijo sin preocupacion Carlos -Dejo salir a un centauro, y Jonh se dio cuenta, ya sabes en que termina.

Belen le enseño a Harry su brazo aun con un poco de sangre, y Hermione se levanto a buscar un poco de agua y Ron fue por una toalla

-Toma, ¿No les molesta la sangre?

-Estamos acostumbrados -Dijo Haylie sin dejar de mirar el brazo de Belen -Pero ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Creen que lo logremos?

-Seguro si, pero necesitamos mas apoyo, ya saben de quienes hablo -Harry habia pensado en que los vampiros eran una gran arma

-Esta bien hablaremos con ellos en cuanto podamos -Jordan se levanto, palmeo la espalda de su hija y ella se levanto.

-Estoy segura que nos ayudaran -Dijo Haylie con una sonrisa en la cara -Son buenos chicos

-Es hora de irnos -Todos se pararon y se dirigieron en silencio a la puerta, Jordan, que iba a la cabeza, abrio la puerta y espero a que salieran todos, Harry se acerco hacia Jordan

-Todo va a salir bien

-Lo se, solo...sabes que haria todo por la causa, pero pensar en lo que les podria pasar...

-Lo siento, en serio

-Todo estara bien te visaremos en cuanto hablemos con los Cullen

-Gracias

-De nada

Salieron todos y se fueron en el helicoptero.

Todo quedo en calma otra vez, calma que sabian no duraria para siempre...

* * *

Listo, a medida pase el tiempo entenderan de q trata :)

haha biiie

besos

**kRiiZz**

Por cierto aprieten esa barrita y dejenme un reviw :D

si les gusta, si no igual xD


	3. La visita

_**Estos, OBVIAMENTE no son mis personajes, son de Stephenie Meyer :) ah y los de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling y pues la trama la invente yo :D**_

_**Por cierto los "Exterminadores" son mios :) (Los personajes xD)**_

* * *

Seguire narrando yo :D

_Disfruten :D_

**

* * *

**

Love & Lies

**(Amor y Mentiras) **

**~Capitulo 3~**

_La Visita_

-Doctor, ¿cómo van la investigacion?

-Pues...La ponzoña muestra que ... ¿Cómo explicarlo?

-Es como una enfermedad -Edward estaba reclinado contra el marco de la puerta, Bella tembló

-¿Pasa algo querida? -Edward preguntó sarcásticamente, no llevaba una buena relación con Bells, como la llamaban sus hermanos y padres a excepción de Rosalie y él.

-Nada -Dijo, con voz baja, le enfurecia que el y Rosalie la odiaran, nisiquiera la conocian.

Alice entró a la habitación con aire despreocupado

-Tenemos visitas Carlisle

Un instante despues se oia un helicoptero a lo lejos

-Crei que ...veias las cosas con mas tiempo de anticipación

-Esos chicos son extraños -Dijo Alice aun sonriente

-¿Extraños?

-Sabras, en cuanto los conozcas

Fueron Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Alice a la sala, ahi estaban Esme, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper

EL ruido cesó

Cruzaron la puerta 7 jovenes con ropas extrañas y negras, tenian armas, eran palidos y parecian vampiros, pero solo los ojos de los dos primeros eran dorados como los de los Cullen.

-Bella -Alice interrumpio los pensamienos de Bella -Ellos son -Señalo de acuerdo a como entraron -Jordan, es vampiro, el es Carlos, tambien es un vampiro, ellos son Landon y Jeshua son Hombres-Lobo, ella es Haylie una hibrida y ellas son Belen y Cindy, son humanas, al igual que Alexander todos son magos.

-¿Magos? -Pregunto Bella sorprendida

-¿Es una humana? -Hablo Jordan y su cara se puso...extraña

Edward gruño...

* * *

Lo logre!!!

hahaha es q la inspiracion se me iba y mi compu anduvo lenta y el teclado no marcaba letras ¬¬' computadora chafa Jum!*snif snif* pero me puedes levantar los animos cn un reviw ññ

oh see, y a las personas que leen mi fic, les agradezco un monton, GRACIAS! es genial que les guste, espero no decepcionarlos :)

besos

**kRiiZz**


End file.
